


Ask-Team-Rocket

by TheWolfDemon



Series: Ask-the-Characters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Gen, ask the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDemon/pseuds/TheWolfDemon
Summary: Got any questions you always wanted to ask members of Team Rocket? Well you can comment them here! And you can ask any kind of question, even NSFW (with a few exceptions at my discretion with compliance with AO3 rules).One of my focuses in writing is character personality analysis. Here I would like to exercise that further with a ask-the-characters. This one is my first one and obviously it's Team Rocket themed, including my OCs I have created for Pokemon being that almost all of them are Team Rocket members. Other fandom themed ones may appear in the future and may also include OCs created within each fandom respectively. Of course, I do not own any of the characters being used except the ones I have created which I will specify who.For now I am only starting with a few of the characters and one of my OCs. As I see more people interact, I will add more characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Current characters to ask: Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Giovanni, Wendy, and Dan (OC)

**_Welcome to Ask-Team-Rocket. Here I will take any question from readers (with some exceptions) and try to answer them as best as I can through the characters. For this first session, I had to make up all but two of the questions to get things started. So, let’s begin._ **

**Since this is starting during the holiday season, what is everyone’s favorite holiday?**

Jessie: Hmm … so many wonderful holidays out there … It would either be Halloween or Christmas! Halloween because you get to dress up, and Christmas because you get a lot of loot!

James: Christmas because it’s a time for peace and miracles!

Meowth: Anything with a glorious feast is my favorite holiday. Not sure which one has the most though … Easter, Thanksgiving, or Christmas? … Which one? …

Cassidy: Definitely Christmas, especially when it snows. I like snuggling under blankets near a fire with some hot chocolate and being able to spend some quality time to yourself or with those close to you, reliving the good parts of the past. It gives a nice break from the normal routine with that ‘Christmas magic’, you know? 

Butch: Christmas I guess, though I hate the hype before it. Not really into holidays.

Wendy: I’m with Cassidy. Christmas is a great time to get all the family together. And … to torment some of the relatives … _*evilly grins at Butch*_

Butch: Another reason why I’m not into holidays … _*glares at Wendy*_

Dan: Though who torments who the most is the question.

Cassidy: I think both are just as bad, though I might say Wendy.

Butch: Especially when you add to it …

Cassidy: You know we love ya! _*hugs Butch*_

Dan: I’d have to say Christmas too, for lots of reasons. Family get-togethers, great food that comes once a year, spiked eggnog, exchange gifts that may or may not exactly be what the other wanted …

Giovanni: I am not into any holidays really. I spend them by myself, though I must admit, it is a nice break every once and a while. I don’t have to listen to babbling fools that just make up excuses why they failed their missions.

 

**Preferred and/or wished method of travel?**

Jessie: I always wanted to ride in a limo!

James: I always wanted to fly in a private jet!

Meowth: But in reality, the three of us prefer to travel by hot air balloon.

Cassidy: A very expensive and antiqued car with lots of class. In general though, any kind of motorized vehicle is fine with me as long as it doesn’t look pathetic and it’s suitable for the kind of work we do. Come to think of it … we do use a helicopter a lot though.

Butch: I like submarines, ships too but not as much. I like muscle cars too, and trucks. But if I had to pick only one, submarines. The helicopter is cool and all, but it’s not really my favorite. I just happen to know how to steer one. A _very_ neat trick I taught myself in the academy might I add.

Wendy: Any somewhat affordable car is fine like a SUV or larger car. If it runs, I don’t need to constantly repair it, and its value is more than a few thousand it’s my kind of car.

Dan: Trucks! The big, the better! And tractors!

Giovanni: A private plane is good. My most used method of travel. So is a high quality, expensive car.

 

**Ideal vacation spot?**

Jessie, Cassidy, Wendy, and Meowth (at the same time): A beach!

Jessie: I just look gorgeous in a bikini!

Cassidy: No! I do!

Jessie: Of course not! I do! 

_*Cassidy and Jessie go on to have yet another one of their rivalry arguments*_

Meowth: I can stuff my face at a luau!

Wendy: Hot looking, shirtless men … but you can’t forget …

Cassidy and Wendy (at the same time): Margaritas!

Jessie: Hey! This argument isn’t over, Cassidy!

_*The two continue to argue*_

James: I really wouldn’t mind any kind of place. A beach sounds the most fun, but so does a quiet spot in the forest too. 

Butch: Eh … I guess a secluded lake in a thick forest sounds ok. I can swim and fish, and there would be no one around. I wouldn’t mind a beach if there weren’t so many people. Though there is volleyball …

Dan: Eh, why not a beach. It’s a change from the rural and landlocked city view.

Giovanni: A tropical forest surrounding a huge lake. Anything that’s far from whining, sniveling idiots.

 

**Favorite artistic outlet?**

Jessie: Fashion of course! I can make my own costumes.

James: Sometimes I do like to draw but I love writing poetry.

Meowth: I like dancing and to tinker.

Cassidy: I’m not the best at drawing, but calligraphy and hieroglyphics I’m really good at. Writing I can do, but I don’t have the motivation unless it’s necessary. I much prefer music over anything.

Butch: Do video games count? …

Cassidy: No! You’re wood working counts as something though.

Butch: Why yes! Wood working, even a bit of metal work … Anything I can use my hands for, I’m good at. I can even restore vehicles!

Wendy: _*coughs*_ Sometimes …

Butch: Why are you still here! Go away!

Wendy: Because I’m involved in this too.

Butch: Not anymore! Get out!

Wendy: Make me!

Butch: Cassidy! Why is she here?! This is not cool! I deem this illegal!

Cassidy: You deem a lot of things illegal.

Butch: But this …

Wendy: Does annoying your brother down to an art count?

Cassidy: Does in my book.

Butch: Cassidy! You’re supposed to be on my side! Wendy! Just go to Hell!

Wendy: I supposed I’m a bit crafty. Can do a bit of sewing and crocheting, things like that.

Dan: Tinkering is my passion. As well as being a handy man just like my buddy, Butch.

Butch: And he has the art of not screwing my name up. At least most of the time …

 

**The next two questions are in regards to the Bioshock crossover that is in the making. These are more for Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy. Meowth, you might have a little say in this too, more so for the second. Virtuexecutor asked: What was your first reaction to Rapture?**

Butch: Ah yes … Rapture … beautiful place. There was definitely a sense of awe at first. When the plane first crashed it’s safe to say that we were all out of sorts, so wanting to get to a point of safely was our first goal. When we descended, I was more occupied in protecting Cassidy to really have a reaction. I was just completely confused and was in survival mode.

Cassidy: I think everyone was confused and shocked. At first I thought Rapture was this neat underwater civilization with technology well ahead of the rest of the world. Then that quickly vanished when we actually got into the city. I was ready to explore it! Then … well … next thing we knew, we were all fighting to stay alive and left speechless after the Boss told us what our real mission was. I really couldn’t wait to escape after knowing what all had happened. At the same time, I really wanted to help. One by one, we all got involved in the civil war and just stood for the sides we picked.

Jessie: I unfortunately have to kind of agree with Cassidy. After the wreck I was worried but then that sudden reaction of awe set in when we descended. That even disappeared as quickly as it came. I was very disappointed when I saw the truth. And I picked the better of the two sides. _*glares at Cassidy*_

James: I was scared!

Jessie: You’re always scared! Man up for once!

Butch: That would take a miracle …

James: Nothing made sense! I didn’t know what to do! First the wreck then those horrible looking splicers! In that pod I thought it would be this grand hidden city, but there were bodies everywhere!

Meowth: I was unconscious for most of it at the beginning … but I was um … a bit scared I guess you can say … _*nervously laughs*_ I never really understood what all happened for many years.

 

**And the second question that Virtuexecutor asked: Did you have any hidden thoughts throughout the experience?**

****

****

Cassidy: _*evilly smiles*_ Well well … I guess you might want to find out yourself and read the story as each chapter comes out. Though I shall say, there was one in particular … 

Butch: _*also evilly grins*_ That plays a huge role in the second one to come.

Cassidy: I always took some kind of liking to those Big Daddies, especially when they were … bonded to a Little Sister.

Butch: Gave a whole new meaning to ‘daddy’, if you know what I mean.

Cassidy: And let’s just say we _all_ had our secret doubts about the Boss during that time.

James: Like Jessie wanting to control the city …

Jessie: Hey! It was legit! I couldn’t … couldn’t … uh … see the city in such despair!

Meowth: Sure … and Cassidy actually didn’t want to shoo-

Cassidy: Not a word, Meowth! Let them figure it all out.

James: Let’s just say everyone had their own hidden thoughts at one time in Rapture. Some were obvious at some point, others we never knew till afterwards. There might even be still some now that we haven’t shared. Though I am positive that by now we all should know them.

Cassidy: Like I said before, you might want to read the story when it comes out. Just keep in mind that sometimes you might need to read in between the lines, and others, it’s right in front of you even when you don’t notice it right away. There is definitely one that you must catch early to understand the … timeline for the series. _*grins*_

James: _*whines*_ Not that we have a whole bunch of crossovers to prepare for …

Jessie: More crossovers! What are you whining about that for? This is wonderful news!

Wendy: Not until you see the rough draft casts for them.

 

**And for some random conversation to hopefully help set up for the next Ask-Team-Rocket session:**

Jessie: Well what kind of crossovers are we talking about?

Butch: Far Cry Primal is up there on the list … We can’t forget about our FNAF one. That one is still in production, though it has been a while since the last chapter has been published. So, that plot might have to change a bit … I believe a Tomb Raider might be in the making though the cast is still being decided … Oh, and we can’t forget about the SAW crossover.

Cassidy: My least one to anticipate …

Butch: Cheer up, Cass! You’re the main star in that one!

Cassidy: Not in a good way …

Dan: Look at it this way, you have the least reoccurring death rate so far in the rough draft of the plot.

Jessie: Re- … occurring … DEATH RATE!?

Butch: All of us die multiple times and get resurrected to die again. How that works is still in the making.

Wendy: But things aren’t looking too good for you, Jess. Cassidy has so far only four deaths. You … I’d say about fifteen.

Cassidy: That one I just want to get over with! Being the misunderstood main character in that … _*shivers*_ I sure as Hell am not looking forward to that ending.

Butch: Well then you’ll like this: an Outlast crossover has been rough drafted, and you and Jessie are the stars. With this though, it sounds like only one story as appose to the SAW one where at least a trilogy will be made with a spin off.

Cassidy: Oh … great … more fun ... Always wanted my fingers to be cut off by an insane doctor and be stalked by two psychopathic naked men. Now I don’t know which will be worse, that or SAW. At least if me and Jessie are placed in the same test I can sacrifice her.

**_And that wraps up our first session of Ask-Team-Rocket. Have more questions for the team? Comment them down below and I’ll try my best to include them in the next set. Remember, I’ll take any kind of question, even some NSFW. See you then._ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back to another Ask-Team-Rocket. Again, all but one of the questions I had to make up to keep the ball rolling a bit. So, without further ado …** _

**For the first question, VioletReaper asks: Okay, here's my question for everyone:  
What is the most idiotic thing you've EVER seen at any point of your Team Rocket career?**

Giovanni: As the boss of such a great organization … almost every day I see something more idiotic than the day before … Where to begin? Let’s just say anything from excuses of why missions were failed, to some of the people I had and have recruited, to why I fund certain projects such as ones conducted by Dr. Namba. That’s only a short list. Just when I’ve seen everything, I found something even more pathetic. I don’t understand why and how this organization still exists. Then again, I was just placed as its leader kind of like a birth right, plus this civil war isn’t helping. I guess Peter Demetri and his cause to overthrow me is the most idiotic thing I’ve seen.

Dan: I would also like to bring up the civil war. I think how each side is going about it is idiotic, particularly the rebels.

Wendy: I agree with Dan, but on a lighter note, some of the cases I get for being in the human resource department and the complaints I get as Master’s secretary.

Cassidy: Me and Butch basically agree with Dan and Wendy about the Civil War, more so me than Butch. Putting that aside though, I’d say Dr. Namba with most of his experiments. Some of the things he puts us through is just humiliating and makes no sense most of the time. That and those clowns over there! _*glares at Jessie*_

Jessie: What?! Well then! You’re the most idiotic thing I’ve seen!

_*Cassidy and Jessie have a glare and growl off*_

James: I’d say Jessie and Cassidy’s rivalry for each other. We don’t even know why they hate each other. It almost seems like it’s over something pointless.

Meowth: Right with ya there, pal …

Butch: _*sighs about the two girls*_ Here we go again … Anyways, as Cassidy mentioned, I also agree with Dan and Wendy. That’s all I’m saying about the civil war. I can go on and on about it. Other than that, I’d have to saw James is the most idiotic thing I’ve seen. He’s pretty pathetic, and a complete moron.

James: Hey! That’s not nice!

Meowth: _*mutters to himself*_ Well, we are Team Rocket agents. We’re not suppose ta be nice. Plus, I kinda hafta agree with Biff there …

Butch: The name’s Butch you idiot! Never heard so many assholes get my name wrong!

James: Meowth! You’re supposed to be on my side, not his! Well then your plans are the most idiotic I’ve seen! They always never work!

Meowth: You’re disguises are idiotic! Da twerps always figure us out!

James: Take that back!

Jessie: I have to agree with Meowth.

James: Oh! You didn’t just say that! Like you have any better ideas!

Jessie: My ideas are genius!

Meowth and James: They always fail!

Cassidy: They just plain suck.

Jessie: You stay out of this, Cassidy!

Butch: And I thought the way my sister picks on me was bad …

Giovanni: This! This is one of the most idiotic things I see on a daily basis …

 

**Introvert or extrovert?**

Jessie: I’m not quite sure. I think extrovert?

Cassidy: You are what they call an ambivert, meaning you’re both an extrovert and introvert.

Jessie: How do you know? Didn’t know you actually cared, and was that an actual compliment?

Cassidy: Don’t read into too much, I observe these kinds of things as well as studied a bit of psychology. You display a good balance of both and can easily adapt to the social situation you’re presented with. You value both your alone time and being around lots of people.

Jessie: Wow …

James: I think I’m an extrovert, though I think I can be introverted at times. _*looks at Cassidy*_ Does that make me an ambivert too?

Cassidy: No, an extrovert with introvert tendencies.

Meowth: I’m an extrovert!

Dan: Definitely an extrovert!

Wendy: I’m pretty sure I’m an introvert with extrovert tendencies.

Butch: Introvert.

Cassidy: Introvert as well. I kind of have extrovert tendencies but the older I get, the more introverted I get. I used to be really introverted as a child, then I became extroverted. Now, I think I found my happy medium leaning towards introvert.

Giovanni: Introvert hands down.

 

**For the field agents, how did you meet your partners?**

Jessie: Well, James and I go way back, even before Team Rocket. I met him at Pokémon Technical school-

James: When she had to retake her first year might I add.

Jessie: Shut up James! _*slaps him*_ They don’t need to know that! Anyways! We hung out and studied together there until … something happened and we both flunked out. We then briefly joined a bicycle gang in Gravenport City. That ended when we had a huge argument and went our separate ways. Later on, we met each other again in the Team Rocket Training Academy.

Cassidy: After how many partners …

Jessie: Quiet blonde!

James: Oh and we can’t forget about Meowth. He was just assigned to us at random shortly after they paired me and Jessie up.

Jessie: The same way Cassidy met her partner. _*shoots a glare at Cassidy*_

Cassidy: Yes, yes. I know, boring story: met my partner at the academy without ever meeting him throughout my childhood. Kill me. At least I didn’t go through a dozen of them.

Jessie: Well aren’t you special!

Cassidy: So I’ve been told …

 

**How did all you guys join Team Rocket?**

Giovanni: Let’s just say I took over the family business since my mother was the leader before me.

James: I ran away from home after my parents try to force me to marry that horrible Jessabelle. Then I just came across it in my journeys after me and Jess left the gang.

Jessie: After I left the gang, I went from job to job. I always wanted to become a Pokémon nurse but there were no more openings at the nursing school for humans and I obviously failed at the one for Lunari … So I just stumbled back into Team Rocket.

Meowth: What do ya mean ‘stumbled back into Team Rocket’?

Jessie: Exactly that … I was born into the team. Though both my parents died during their missions when I was really young … I was then put into a poor foster home.

Butch: I know that feeling … but I was put into an orphanage and my parents weren’t in Team Rocket. It wasn’t until I was much older when the Boss came for a visit for new recruits and I was picked.

Wendy: Same story as my brother, though we weren’t placed into the same orphanage.

Meowth: I just wondered my way into the team after being abandoned by my trainer and rejected by a … um … girl Pokémon that caught my fancy … _*blushes*_

Dan: I was just born and raised Team Rocket. Eat, sleep, breathe, and shit it. Both my parents are grunts and I took a liking to what they did. The same with my three brothers and one sister, but not so much my other sister, though she did find her niche in a more ‘higher rank’. Me and my brothers were always there to do the dirty work from young up.

Jessie: _*glances at Cassidy with an evil smirk*_ What’s a matter there? You’re suddenly quiet and looking a bit pale? 

Cassidy: _*glares*_ I really don’t want to answer.

Jessie: What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?

Cassidy: I’ll show you who’s got whose tongue …

Jessie: Come on! Spill it!

Cassidy: I just ran away and happened to join Team Rocket! Okay!

Jessie: Well that seems to be one of the common themes of who people joined Team Rocket, so why is yours any special? There’s got to be more … _*evilly grins*_

Butch: If you value your life, I wouldn’t push the subject any further, Jessie. Cassidy can have a temper when pushed to it. For as rare as that happens, it’s the scariest thing on Earth. Believe me. Take my warning.  
Before things get heated up … Cassidy and Jessie, why are you two such rivals?

_*Cassidy and Jessie glare at each other*_

Meowth: Come on! One of ya’s gotta let us all in on this!

James: Yeah! Why do I have to pretend not to like Bill!

Butch: It’s Butch, you moron! Can’t you get anything right! And I don’t pretend to not like you! For obvious reasons …

Meowth: Maybe we should of asked the question of why Hutch doesn’t like James then … Seein’ how the girls aren’t gonna answer.

Butch: The name’s Butch!

Jessie: Cassidy’s just jealous of me.

Cassidy: Far from it …

Jessie: She doesn’t like to admit to my superiority, but that’s the truth.

Cassidy: _*getting real angry*_ You are not superior to me. Next question …

**_I think that wraps up this session of Ask-Team-Rocket. Have more questions for the team? Comment them down below and I’ll try my best to include them in the next set. Remember, I’ll take any kind of question, even some NSFW. See you then._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Answers are subject to constant re-editing due to on-going character analysis. As more psychological information is obtained on a character, their answers will be reworded accordingly.


End file.
